This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of living level, Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) has been widely applied to the various aspects of our life due to convenience and expeditiousness of wireless communication.
Opening of Wi-Fi channels is generally regulated in different countries or regions, so before mobile devices leave factory, the products are configured fixedly for countries or regions in which they are intended to operate, where some channels are opened or closed fixedly, and the different channels are scanned to determine whether the Wi-Fi channels of the products are regulated as required.